


The Story of Skyfire and Other Parodies

by Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of song parodies which tell a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of Skyfire

**Author's Note:**

> Some old song parodies. This first one is set during "Fire in the Sky", to the tune of Michael Martin Murphey's "Wildfire".

They came here, from a distant planet  
Like a pair of stars they fell  
Until the lights became Skyfire  
And with Starscream by his side  
To explore our early world

For a time there were no problems  
But their studies had a price  
And in a sudden storm Skyfire  
Crashed into the ice  
Leaving Starscream far behind

He flew calling Skyfire  
He flew calling Skyfire  
He flew calling Skyfire!

Starscream never truly forgot him  
And one day he found his friend  
But things could never be the way they were again  
No matter what they did  
'Cause Starscream had changed too much  
And to Skyfire it was for the worse

He was losing Skyfire  
He was losing Skyfire  
He was losing Skyfire

When Skyfire refused to fight  
He chose to leave his old friend behind  
And then Starscream rose up into the night  
Fighting Skyfire...


	2. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to the tune of "Eva" by nightwish. Starscream returns to the arctic the day after fighting Skyfire, and leaves wondering why he bothers with people at all.

The fading daylight falls  
On the frozen Arctic snow  
Alone like many other times  
Starscream stands out in the cold  
Having shot the only friend  
That he had ever known  
He stands frozen until  
He just can't stay

Starscream flies away  
Seeks a world  
Far away  
There is no one around  
When at last he touches ground  
Starscream turns away  
From them more  
Every day  
So no one  
Can see  
The pain that he feels

Mocked by those he fights beside  
One seeker against them all  
Though he tries to ignore their words  
They hurt him more than anything  
Why do they all hate him so?  
The way he's treated  
Everyday  
Makes him wonder why  
He still stays

Starscream flies away  
Seeks a world  
Far away  
There is no one around  
When at last he touches ground  
Starscream turns away  
From them more  
Every day  
So no one  
Can see  
The pain that he feels

Starscream flies away  
Seeks a world  
Far away  
There is no one around  
When at last he touches ground  
Starscream turns away  
From them more  
Every day  
So no one  
Can see  
The pain that he feels


	3. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after the events of "Fire on the Mountain", Starscream, surprised that Skyfire is still alive, looks back on what he's done to him with mingled anger and regret. Meanwhile Skyfire reflects on what Starscream has become with some sadness, but mostly disappointment. Italics are Starscream's point of view, bold is Skyfire's. The song is "Forgiven" by Within Temptation. A few lines fit as they were, so I didn't change them.

_Couldn't save you from the start_   
_Searched until I nearly died_   
_Can you forgive me?_   
_For leaving you there_   
_I only wanted to get help_   
_Now time has passed you by_

_For awhile I thought that_   
_We could still be friends_   
_I never meant for_   
_Things to go this way_   
_Now we can't_   
_Go back_   
_Again_

_You gave up the fight_   
_You left me behind_   
_How can I forgive you now?_   
_Our friendship has died_   
_You don't seem to mind_   
_How can I forgive you now?_

**Watched the stars come out tonight**   
**They're as cold as you've become**   
**I'm glad you could go on**   
**With your life**   
**But I'm not sure you have lived it well**   
**I don't know who you are now**

**For awhile I thought that**   
**We could still be friends**   
**I never meant for**   
**Things to go this way**   
**Now we can't**   
**Go back**   
**Again**

**You gave up the fight**   
**You left me behind**   
**How can I forgive you now?**   
**Our friendship has died**   
**You don't seem to mind**   
**How can I forgive you now?**

_I've been so alone since_   
_You've gone_   
_Why'd you have to come back_   
_Just so you could leave me?_   
**Everything turned out**   
**So wrong**   
**Why did you leave me**   
**To die here?**

_**You gave up the fight** _   
_**You left me behind** _   
_**How can I forgive you now?** _   
_**Our friendship has died** _   
_**You don't seem to mind** _   
_**How can I forgive you now?** _


	4. Friends Don't do Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I have no idea how my one little parody turned into a broadway musical, but somehow I find myself with a story set to music. Oh well.
> 
> "Friend Don't Do Like That" by The Rasmus was hard to work with, but that's the song of the day. Sometime between "Fire on the Mountain" and "Countdown to Extinction", Starscream and Skyfire encounter each other by accident. Starscream wastes no time in getting angry about the other's perceived betrayal again, but Skyfire has news for him about who turned on who. Enjoy.

From the start our friendship was in danger  
You are not the mech that I knew  
Though I try, all I see is a stranger  
I don't know what has happened to you

Ever since the day you turned  
And let your anger out on me  
I have come to wonder  
How our situation changed so quickly  
Everything you ever leave behind  
Will hit you back and you'll see  
That you stabbed me in my back  
Friends don't do like that!

Don't you see that you are the problem  
Did you forget which one of us changed?  
I know you had to carry on somehow  
But I don't know what to make of you now

Ever since the day you turned  
And let your anger out on me  
I have come to wonder  
How our situation changed so quickly  
Everything you ever leave behind  
Will hit you back and you'll see  
That you stabbed me in my back  
Friends don't do like that!

(Musical interlude)

Ever since the day you turned  
And let your anger out on me  
I have come to wonder  
How our situation changed so quickly  
Everything you ever leave behind  
Will hit you back and you'll see  
That you stabbed me in my back  
Friends don't do like that!


	5. Hand of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to use another Within Temptation song so soon, but when I heard this one ("Hand of Sorrow") for the first time, I couldn't resist.
> 
> This is basically Starscream looking back on his early days as a Decepticon after his run in with Skyfire. He's no longer sure that he made the best choice, but feels that he's given up too much to get where he is now to ever go back. Still, he's willing to keep his friend as safe as possible, despite the distance, moral and physical, that exists between them.

The lost one stood alone  
The day that he was found  
By those that he'd heard of  
The Decepticons  
The choice he made  
He could not comprehend  
He joined that dark faction  
Too forget his friend

He's torn between his high rank  
And the one friend of his life  
He wanted both  
But was denied

So many dreams were broken  
And so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the things he's done  
And all he left behind?  
So many years have passed  
Filled with ambition and with pain  
Who is he after all this time?

He rose through the ranks and  
He changed to survive  
But what he pretended  
Would become his life  
His soul was tainted  
By hate and by rage  
He learned how to kill  
But never to obey

He's torn between his high rank  
And the one friend of his life  
He wanted both  
But was denied

So many dreams were broken  
And so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the things he's done  
And all he left behind?  
So many years have passed  
Filled with ambition and with pain  
Who is he after all this time?

Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For what I've had to do  
For the dreams I cannot silence  
I've lost too much for that  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see  
That it is me

Too many dreams lie broken  
And too much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the things he's done  
And all he left behind?  
So many years have passed  
Filled with ambition and with pain  
Who is he after all this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter. I'll add more as the insperation strikes.


End file.
